Super Brothers 2
by Rambowookie
Summary: The sequel to my well received Super Brothers Fanfic. R&R! M due to swearing and voilence later on.
1. Chapter 1

A few weeks after the defeat of the humans on Pandora the Scientists received news that "Beings that were virtually unstoppable" had beat them. Seeing no other logical explanation they knew that it was Alex and Drew that had done it. Also hearing that they were going to return to Pandora with "Heavier firepower" they decided to try this project one last time but with a different approach. Again they send two scientists to look for a child suitable for their experiments but hoping to find one that would have no other influences. One child. They drive to a different orphanage in search of such a child. They find one outside a large city. They walk inside and are greeted by a fairly young woman.

"Hello." She says kindly.

"Good morning ma'am." One of them greets politely.

"Are you looking for a child?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am. We're here to adopt." He replies.

"Alright. The children are all scattered throughout this place." She says.

"Thank you ma'am." They say and look around. After searching for a while they find a medium height boy about the age of 15 who was more than happy to go with them.

"What's your name?" They ask.

"David." He says.

"Nice to meet you." They say and take him back to the front.

"Alright. You got yourself a regular athlete on your hands." She says as they fill out the adoption papers.

"Thank you ma'am." They finish filling out the paper work and take David out to their car. "David. You've heard about our recent defeat on Pandora right?"

"That how an entire army somehow lost to a bunch of primitive, over grown, blue monkeys?" He says.

"Yes… But we know what really happened… they had help… We… Created super soldiers out of two teenagers we adopted before and they went AWOL and screwed up our operations." One of them explains.

"What does this have to do with me?" He asks.

"We're going back to Pandora soon. And they won't have much of a chance without some backup. You're going to be that back up. You need to get Alex and Drew to return."

"Based on what you're telling me you want me. Average teenager me to go up against two kids who took down an entire army? How's that going to work?" He asks.

"The experiment worked on them. So it should work on you." He says.

"You're going to give me superpowers?" He asks.

"Unless you want to go up against them without powers…" He says.

"Alright. What kind of powers?" He asks.

"Well, they first two have incredible strength, durability, and they can fly. But based on our research they're a little slow in terms of fighting. So we're going to turn you into a speedster. Like… The Flash." He explains to David.

"I don't think that's going to help me much if I can't hurt them." David says.

"True. But we've been working on a serum that will drain their powers. Inject them with it and they'll revert back to their normal selves completely unconscious. It'll also suck their powers back into the syringe so don't let any one have them after you do it."

"Sounds… Difficult." He says.

"It'll be a little challenging but we think you can pull it off." They say.

"Alright." He says. They drive for a couple of hours and arrive at their underground laboratory. "This is pretty well hidden. Any reason why you're keeping this a secret?"

"How many people do you think would approve of us giving superpowers to children?" One of them asks.

"I don't know." David says.

"Not many." He says. "Trust me on that."

"So… When do I get my powers?" He asks.

"Soon. We're working on the final preparations." The scientist responds

"Alright." David says and looks around at the hi tech equipment sitting everywhere. He looks around for a few minutes and they call him into a room with a pod about the size of an average human.

"Step inside." They direct him to the pod and he climbs in. "Relax. You might feel a pinch." He says.

Needles stick into David's spine and he lets out a yell in pain. "Phase one complete." A computer says. It repeats this process several more times until David in knocked out from the sudden increase of power to his body. The carefully take David's body and lay him on a metal table. He wakes up a few minutes later. "FUCK! UHHHH! That hurt!" He moans at his back.

The scientist walk in a few minutes later with a blue and gray colored suit, a special pair of shoes, and a set of goggles. "You'll be fine in a few minutes. Relax. Here put these on." They give him the suit, shoes and goggles.

"What for?" He demands.

"The suit will keep you from being affected by air friction. And the shoes are designed to take immense abuse when you run. Goggles will keep the wind out of your eyes." The scientist explains.

"Alright." He puts them on and looks at himself. "I feel like a geek."

"Believe us. You're no geek. We need to test you before we lets you out into the field. I'm going to try to hit you. Dodge me." He throws several punches at David who dodges them without any effort. "Very good. Now run as fast as you can."

"Alright." He darts out of the room before they're able to understand what happened. His speed throws papers all over the place. He runs back into the room less than two seconds later. "Place is bigger than it looks." He says.

"It worked…" They cheer and David looked at them confused. "Sorry about that. Here." He gives him two syringes filled with a clear substance. "Inject these into their necks and wait until it's filled with blood. Their powers will be inside."

"Alright. What do I do now?" He asks.

"Get some sleep. You leave tomorrow. We'll be coming with you to retrieve the syringes." They explain.

"Alright. Where do I sleep?" He asks. They lead him to a military standard cot. "That is a bed?"

"Yes… We all sleep on them and so will you."

"I expected different but whatever." David lies down and falls asleep. He is awakened early the next morning by the scientists. "What's going on?"

"It's time to go. Come with us." They lead him into their car and drive towards the launching area.

"I can run really fast. Why don't I just do that?" He asks.

"Keep your powers secret until you get to Pandora."

"Alright." He sighs and sits quietly until they reaching the launching area.


	2. Chapter 2

David stared out at the dead tree bored out of his mind wait for them to finally arrive at the launching stations. The scientist step out and begin preparing another pod for David. They motion him to come out of the car. He comes out and looks at the large amount of military hardware. They weren't joking around anymore. They had tanks, gunships, marines, armored personnel carriers, and everything was getting shipped to Pandora. "They're not joking around… That's a lot of army junk…"

"We know. You still have the syringes we gave you?" A scientist asks.

"Yeah. In my pocket." David says and pulls them out to show them.

"Alright. Just lie down and the next thing you know you'll be on Pandora." He says.

"Wait… Is this one going to stab me with needles like the last time?"

"No no. Not at all. It's a cryogenic sleeping chamber. It puts you asleep. For the 6-week journey." He says.

"Alright." He lies down inside. He relaxes and in seconds he is unconscious. They finish loading up everything and David is sent to Pandora. A soldier opens his pod.

"This is the top secret weapon we have? A boy dressed like a superhero!" He exclaims. David wakes up and stretches.

"Uh." He rubs his eyes and stands up surrounded by soldiers. "Uhhhhh. Hi?"

"Are you some kind of stowaway?" The soldier demands.

"No. I was told I would be coming here." He looks out the window and sees Pandora's forest in the distance. "Damn… Lots of trees." He says fascinated by it and looks out the window.

"Why is a kid here?" He demands. As he demands answers the scientists that were on earth walk into the room.

"He's here to get rid of a small problem we will have."

"Which is?" The soldier demands.

"There are two children out there who will destroy your entire army. He will make sure that doesn't happen. David!" They call him and he almost jumps.

"What?" He askes.

"Show…" He looks at the soldier's uniform. "Colonel Roth why you're here."

"Yeah. Show m-" Before he finishes David is standing in front of him. "How did you do that?"

"I dunno. Magic? Anyways. I'm starving. What do you got for food around here?" David asks.

"Well there's a mess ha-" Before he finishes David is gone. He returns a few seconds later with a tray full of food.

"Found it. Good stuff." He says with his mouth full.

"David…" The scientist says.

"What? Just say the word and I'll go hunting for them."

"We know where they are…"

Meanwhile at Hometree Alex and Drew are arm wrestling when Neytiri comes up to them.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Arm wresting!" Drew strains to say.

"We're trying to see who's stronger!" Alex strains to say.

Neytiri watches them continue their contest until they both give up.

"We're even." Drew says

"I guess so." Alex says.

Neytiri smiles at them.

"What's that look mean?" Alex asks.

"Nothing. You are strange. I enjoy it." She says.

"We try our best." Drew says.

"Yeah. We do." Alex says.

Neytiri walks away silently laughing to herself.

"You think she's hot." Drew says mocking Alex.

"Do not!" Alex shoots back.

"I've seen you looking at her. And don't try to hide that boner."

"Shut up!" Alex says and slugs Drew.

Drew starts laughing. "Relax you know I'm screwing with you. Come on, let's go flying." He suggests.

"Good idea. Haven't been flying in a few days." Alex agrees. They run out and take off outside of Hometree.

Meanwhile back at Hell's Gate David begins looking around and heads outside. He tries to get used to the much thicker air than on earth. "Damn." He says catching his breath. "Alright. Time to go for a run." He dashes out into the forest. He breaks the sound barrier and Alex and Drew hear it.

"What the heck was that?" Drew says

"Sounded like a sonic boom." Alex says.

"Yeah… You're right… What could've made that? I don't see any planes. And I don't think that the Na'vi are capable of making that kind of noise. Are they?" Drew asks.

"Yeeeaaahhh no. I sincerely doubt the Na'vi made that. Keep your eyes open though." Alex says.

They continue flying looking around for something that made the sonic boom and David runs into a small opening. "Weird place." He runs back to Hell's Gate and creates another sonic boom. Alex and Drew hear it again.

"Alright. Let's head home. Those noises are starting to creep me out." Drew says.

"Yeah. Me too. Good idea." Alex agrees as they fly back.

David runs back to Hell's Gate and into the command center. "What was up with those loud cracking noises?" Roth asks him.

"Sonic booms. I've broken the sound barrier in my sneakers. Hell yeah." He says.

"Well then I guess I was wrong about you. We'll give you the location tomorrow. We're still just getting set up. Now make yourself useful and go help set some stuff up." Roth says.

"Alright." He mumbles under his breath about Roth being bossy.

Alex and Drew land outside Hometree and Neytiri runs out to greet them. "Did you make those loud noises?" She asks.

"No. Actually we heard them and we were trying to find out what made them." Drew says.

"We didn't have any luck. Be on your guard though. I don't know what it is but it's moving really fast. Let's us know if you see anything unusual." Alex says.

"I will. Thank you for looking."

"You're welcome." Alex says. She walks off.

"You sooo have a crush on her." Drew teases.

"No I don't!" Alex snaps.

"Do too." Drew says in a mocking voice.

"Even if I did you know they don't have sex like humans do." Alex says.

"So? I'm sure the still kiss."

"I swear. I'll beat you into next week and back if you don't shut up!"

Drew grins at his infuriated brother. Alex does have a crush on Neytiri. Although he refuses to admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

The day draws to a close on Pandora as David helps them unload. "So… Where do I sleep?" David asks Roth.

"Here." He takes David into a room with several twin-sized beds. David lies down on one of them.

"Well it's better than everything else I've slept on." He says.

"Get a good night's rest. You're going after those two tomorrow. And I can't guarantee you'll come back." Roth says.

"I'll bring them in. And I'll still be perfectly fine." David says completely unaware of what he is going up against the next day. He falls asleep and wakes up fairly late the next morning. "Uhhh. My mouth tastes like cat." He stretches and walks into the cafeteria and sees a line for food. "Finally a use for these powers." He dash and grabs some food before anybody sees him. He laughs to himself and wolfs it down. "This isn't so bad." He walk around for a few minutes and runs into Colonel Roth. "Hey."

"Hope you had a good breakfast. It's time to go after them." He says.

"Just finished eating. Now. How are we going to do this?" David asks.

"We meaning you. You run over to that tree find those two. Do your magic trick that'll knock 'em out and bring them back here. We can't go anywhere close to that tree or they'll realize that we're here. Do that and later today we'll blow it up and I don't know what we're going to do with you. It would be useful to keep you around if you ask me." Roth says.

"Alright. Just point me to where I'm going and I'll bring them back." David says.

He takes David into the command center and a large holographic image comes up. "It's about 30 clicks east of here." He says.

"Uhhhh. How far is that?"

"About five miles. Based in what I've seen that shouldn't be an issue. Besides the tree is huge. You can't miss it."

"What do they look like?" David asks.

"I don't know. How hard can it be to find two teenagers among a bunch of overgrown blue monkeys? I can't imagine they blend in very well." Roth says.

"I guess you're right about that." David says.

"Alright. Get in. Subdue the targets. Bring them back here. Remain on standby for further orders. Understood?"

"Yes sir." David says enjoying being treated like a soldier. He runs outside and starts running east. "Would it have killed them to give me a little more information? I don't even know if I'm going the right way. I sure hope I am." He says to himself. "Why am I talking to myself?" He wonders and stops for a second to admire the scenery. "This place is really nice. I'll have to come out here more often." He continues running and finally makes his way to a large opening that has Hometree. "Holy shit… That is one giant tree…" He says. Just as he gets there Alex and Drew walk out front.

"Hey! You! What're you doing here? Who are you?" Alex calls.

"I thought we got rid of everybody in the base. Guess we missed one." Drew says as they walk up to David.

"These must be them… They have to be…" David thinks to himself. He feels the syringes in his pocket and takes a few deep breaths.

"Hey… You're wearing a suit… But it's different than mine." Drew says motioning towards his suit now mostly torn up.

"Wait… That means you have powers… Well… Do you?" Alex asks.

"Yeah. I do." David says.

"Cool. What kind of powers?" Alex asks.

"I'm really fast. I can run faster than sound."

"Oooooohhhhh. That explains the sonic booms we heard yesterday… Wait… That means…" Drew says.

"They're back… Well we're going to have to fix that. Care to join us?" Alex says.

David freezes for a second. "No. I was sent here to stop you. And I'm going to do just that." David says.

"Oh… Is that so?" Drew says.

"And how do you plan to do that exactly?" Alex says walking up to him.

"You two don't look so tough." David says.

"That what the last guy said right before I smashed him with his own weapon." Drew says.

"Well. Let's get this over with." Alex says cracking the bones in his fingers and neck.

Alex throws a punch at David who quickly dodges it. "Slick little bastard ain't ya?" Alex says. He keeps throwing punches at him and David keeps dodging them. Drew joins in and David keeps dodging. David darts a few feet back. "You're fast. I'll give you that." Drew agrees. David darts forward and trips both of them. "How'd he do that?" They both ask as they get back on their feet. David smiles as he begins to enjoy the fight. "Come on. If you want to hit me you're going to have to be faster that that!" He says mocking them. Alex flies forward and David jumps on his back and jumps off sending Alex into the dirt. Drew does the same thing and David dodges him sending Drew into the dirt right next to Alex. They start standing back up and David pulls the syringes out of his pocket. He dashes forward and jams each of them into Alex and Drew's neck. They start screaming and the syringes fill with blood. They fall unconscious and David pulls the syringes out of their necks. Their muscle tone begins to shrink as they return to normal. "That wasn't hard at all. I don't see what all the fuss was about. You two aren't that tough." He picks them up and throws them over his shoulders. Surprised that they were lighter than they looked. He runs back to Hell's Gate and is greeted by a guard.

"You actually did it? Damn… Throw them in the cell." The guard tells him. David runs to the cell and drops them inside and locks it. "Now let's get these to those scientists." He walks down a few halls and hears Colonel Roth and one of the scientists talking. He decides to listen in on their conversation.

"Well. What're we going to do with that kid after this is all over?" Roth asks as he drinks a glass of beer.

"Well… We're going to kill him and the other two. We'll just cut off their life support on the way home. They know too much about our project and if they figure how many kids we accidentally killed we're good as dead." The scientist says also drinking a glass of beer.

"And we'll get all the credit. Sounds like a plan to me." Roth says.

"Everybody wins." The scientist says and they cling their glasses together and drink.

David's heart sinks. He didn't mean anything to them. To the point that even after he had done the thing they failed to do he was expendable. He was furious. He holds the two syringes in his hands. He knew what he has to do.


	4. Chapter 4

David was half in shock. After all he did they were just going to kill him. He looks down at the syringes that contained Alex and Drew's powers. "They want to betray me? Well then I'm going to betray them." He thinks to himself. Roth sees him and David walks in.

"Did you get those two?" Colonel Roth asks.

"Yeah. They're in the cell." David says

"Well fuck me with a knife. You did it. I believe that this calls for a celebration." Roth says and leaves.

"Did you get their powers in the syringes?" The scientist asks him. David shows him the two blood filled syringes. "Excellent. Let me see them."

"No. I heard what you were going to do me after this was all over." David says.

The scientist feels his face get hot and he swallows. "What are we going to do?" He asks trying to maintain his composure.

"Cut off my life support on the way home. So I die and won't spread the word about you little operation. How many kids died because of this?"

"David… Just give me the syringes…" He says.

"You want these? Come and get them."

The scientist tries to grab David who quickly darts to the door. "By the way. Superspeed was a great idea. You want these? Catch me and they're yours." The scientist blinks and David disappeared and runs into the command center. He sees gunships and tanks leaving Hell's Gate. "Don't have much time." He runs to the cell, closes the door and locks it.

"You! What the fuck are you doing here?" Alex says standing back up.

"Yeah. You don't know what you've done." Drew says.

"Shut up! I know. They were going to kill all three of us on the way back home. I heard them talking about just letting us die."

"So? We can't do jack shit without our powers." Alex says. The intercom system turns on.

"Attention all units. The children, Alex, Drew, and David are to be shot on sight. I repeat, Shot on sight." It says and shuts off.

"Great… Now we're screwed." Drew says.

"No. Look what I've got." David says and shows them the syringes. "These have your powers in them. Maybe if you inject yourselves with them you'll get your powers back."

"What if this is a trick?" Alex says

"It's not! Those guys are going to blow up that tree and we're the only ones who can stop them!" David yells.

They look at each other and shrug. David hands them the syringes and Alex and Drew look at each other.

"On three. 1…2…3!" They jam the needles in their necks and fall to their knees yelling. Their bodies quickly change to their power, increasing muscle tone and height. They stop and stand back up looking down at themselves. "We're back bitches." Alex walks through the door cause the whole cell wall to break. Guards smack on the door.

"We know you're in there! Open this door!" They demand. Alex smiles evilly.

"Sure." Alex kicks the door splattering the guard against the wall sending blood and bones down the hall. They open fire shoot Alex. The bullets ricochet off of him and hit several guards. Drew walks out.

"Kill them and let's go! We don't have time! We have to save the Na'vi!" Alex stomps their heads in sending brains, blood, and skull fragments all over the hallway. David nearly vomits and swallows it.

"You two are psychos!" He says coughing.

"Says you." Drew says.

"Come on we gotta go!" Alex and Drew fly through the roof and David runs out through the hanger.

Meanwhile the army begins to arrive at Hometree. The tanks pull up in front of it and aim at the base of the tree. "Target locked Colonel. Awaiting permission to fire."

David runs as fast as he can breaking the sound barrier along with Alex and Drew. They see Hometree in the distance.

"On my mark." Roth Commands. "Ready… Aim…"

As he is about to say fire Drew flies straight through his gunship causing it to explode and killing everyone inside. Alex dives down and slams into the tank causing it to fold in half and crushing the soldiers inside. Being too confused on what's going on, some start retreating. David runs in a circle creating a sort of tornado the sucks in the gunships causing them to ram into each other. Drew and Alex both grab tanks and throw them at each other. They all retreat with what few gunships survived.

"Boo-yeah!" Alex shouts.

"Take that you fuckers! And don't come back!" Drew says.

David runs up to them. "So… We're cool?"

Alex and Drew look at him. "You're cool." They say and walk into Hometree with him.

Neytiri runs up to them crying. "You saved us again… Thank you…" She kneels down and hugs all three of them. "Who are you?" She asks David.

"Uhhhh…" He says looking at her.

"His name is David. We'll explain what happened later. But the Skypeople are back. In case you haven't noticed. And I don't think he's met you before." Drew says.

"I know. Let us introduce him." She says. They show David around Hometree and begin introducing him to the tribe.

Meanwhile the news of Alex and Drew's escape is soon known. The scientist begins pacing the floor while a guard tells him what happened. "I had hoped that I would not need to take extreme measure to get this done. But it seems I have no other choice." He says and walks into a lab. He finds two syringes. The other scientist runs in.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm going to kill those kids… And these will give me the power to do it…"

"But… They're unstable… The results could be… Deadly…"

"I don't care! Those snot nosed brats ruined everything we've worked for! I'm going to destroy them if it's the last thing I do!"


	5. Chapter 5

The scientist stood there holding the syringes. "Get me a transport. I'm going after them." They did as he said and put him on a transport to Hometree.

"You guys live here?" David asks.

"Yeah. We've been living here for a pretty long time." Drew says.

"Look. I'm sorry about kinda… almost getting us killed." David says.

"I've lost track of how many times Drew and I have almost gotten each other killed. No sweat." Alex says.

"So what now? Head back and finish off the rest of them?" Drew asks.

"Later. Tomorrow." Alex says.

"Do you guys find it weird living here? I mean everybody is twice our size and blue." David says.

"Not really. Considering how strong we are compared to every else on this planet." Alex says.

"Pretty much. We got powers. That makes us different." Drew says. The continue talking and hear the transport in the distance.

"You guys hear that?" Alex asks.

"Yeah." They both say and see it land. The scientist jumps out.

"You! You stupid little brat ruined everything!" He yells.

"Coming from the guy who was going to kill us even if we helped you." David says.

"I'm going to kill you all! Then finish the mission myself!" He yells.

They all burst out laughing. "Wha- What're you going to use? Algebra?" Alex says between laughs.

"Or-Or Calculus!" David says while laughing.

"Maybe trigonometry!" Drew says.

He pulls the syringes out of his pockets. "These syringes hold both brand of power. The speed serum and the super serum." He says. "Once I take both of them not even you will be able to stop me!"

"Didn't you say that it doesn't work on adults?" Alex asks.

"These are highly concentrated versions. Much stronger than the dosage you received."

"Oh crap…" Drew says.

"Big deal. It's three on one." Alex says.

"Yeah!" David says.

The scientist jams both of the needles in his neck. He falls on his knees screaming. Neytiri runs out front to see what's going on.

"What is happening?" She asks.

"Neytiri. Get everyone out of Hometree now." Alex says.

"Why?" She asks.

"Just do it!" Drew yells and she runs away.

The scientist's skin turns red and rough. His voice becomes deep and raspy and he grows several more feet. His middle and ring fingers seem to melt together. His right eyes falls out of socket hanging by the optical nerve. "Hehehehe." He stands up. "I am going to destroy you stupid kids! And everyone in that overgrown tree!" As he talks holes open up all over his chest and shoulders. Eight inch tendrils sput out from each one and his eye is sucked back into socket.

"Gross…" Alex says.

"Looks like a freak…" Drew says.

David doesn't say anything and his eye twitches. Alex leaps at him in an attempt to punch him. He catches Alex by his fist. "Pathetic!" He spins using similar speed to David and throws him against Hometree chipping off some bark. Drew runs and hits him in his stomach, chest, and jaw. Completely unaffected by Drew's blow he grabs Drew by his jaw and grabs one of his arms bending it behind Drew's back causing him to yell in pain. David runs and repeated punches his with his speed. The scientist simply kicks him away. Alex flies at him and tackles him causing him to drop Drew. Alex grabs one of his tendrils and tears it off. The scientist yells in pain and throws him off. He stands back up laughing. "Watch this." It grows back much to their surprise.

"How do we kill this guy?" Alex says.

"I don't know." Drew says

"I think I know a way. Can you guys stall for a few minutes?" David asks

"I don't think we'll last that long…" Alex says.

"I'll be right back." He darts towards Hell's Gate.

"Great…" Drew says.

"Well. It seems your new friend has abandoned you. Oh well. I'll kill him later." The scientist says.

"Bring it." Alex says.

He darts forward with incredible speed Drew dives out of the way and he hits Alex. Drew flies forward and hits him square in the jaw breaking one of his teeth and knocking him down. Alex jumps into the air and lands on him. He begins to repeatedly hit him in his face. The scientist grabs him and throws him against Drew while wiping the blood from his mouth and spitting out the tooth Drew knocked loose. "I hope you can do better than that. David runs into the lab at Hell's Gate. Looking through the lab for a syringe like the one he used on Alex and Drew. He finds one filled with the same liquid. He grabs it praying it's the one he used. He starts running back. Neytiri runs back out watching Alex and Drew get their butts kicked. She draws her bow and aims an arrow at him. He catches it and snaps it in two pieces. "Look at this boys. The girl is trying to help. To bad she'll die along with you!" He darts and grabs her by her neck. "It's almost to bad to kill someone as beautiful as you." He starts crushing her throat. Alex flies and hits him in his head causing him to drop her. She gasps to breathe and Drew flies her to safety. "We told you to run!" He says and flies back. He throws Alex at Drew causing them to hit heads. They both fall on the ground. "Well. I thought you would put up more of a fight than this." He mocks them as they try to stand back up. David runs back and jumps into the air and stabs him in the neck injecting the serum. He falls down to the ground in tremendous pain. He pulls the syringe out of his neck. He shrinks a foot and his tendrils shrink a little. "What did you do to me?" He yells. "Oh nothing… Just injected you with the same thing you had me inject Alex and Drew with." David says. Alex stand back up and hits him back against a tree causing it to break. He struggles to stand up. Drew picks up the tree. "I will not be defeated by children!" He yells. "Sure you will." Drew says and hits him with the tree crushing several of his bones. He coughs up blood and Alex walks over to him as he lies face down. "You're dead meat asshole." Alex says and grabs him. He puts his hands on both sides of his head. He presses them in with all of his strength and crushes his skull with his hands. He rips off what remains of his shirt and wipes the brains and blood off of him self.

"We've won…" Drew says.

"Yeah." Alex says.

"I can't believe that worked." David says.

"Thanks for the help man. We couldn't have done it without you." Drew says.

"Well… Now what?" Drew asks.

"We go finish this." Alex says. They make their way back to Hell's gate and kill every living being left inside without a second thought. Earth soon became a wasteland and Alex, Drew, and David remained the few super humans that ever lived.

The End

This has been a Rambowookie production. All characters I didn't make up belong to the respective owners. If this gets good reviews I have another Avatar fanfic I want to write.


End file.
